fanonsonicfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Sonic: in search of emeralds universe cap 7:mundos diferentes
knuckles:aaaa que paso ¿donde estoy? amy:sonic.¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡sonic!!!!!!!!!! donde estas.¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡sonikku!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????? knuckles:aaaffff y me tuvo que tocar con esta loca por sonic ???:que bien es jamas lo he visto nunca voy a atraparlo lanza una bola knuckles:aaaaa que me tiraron *mira a piso*¡es una bola! ???:puedes hablar knuckles:que un humano quien eres ???:mi nombre es ash ketchum y quiero ser un entrenador pokemon knuckles:¡que estamos en otro mundo! ash:eres de otro mundo knuckles:si de mobius amy:*sorprendida*wwwaaa un humano estamos en otro mundo verdad ash:mi nombre es ash encantado de conocerte amy:y yo soy amy rose encantada y que es este mundo ash:a es la region unova/teselia knuckles:bien.un momento y donde esta tails en otro mundo tails:he? donde estamos ???:¡si no hacen su trabajo los despidos! ???:tranquilo no estamos flojeando.solo nos tomamos un descanso ???:tienes que tranquilizarte benson tails:*en voz baja*¿benson? ¿quien es benson? cream:tails donde estamos tails:cream.venga en silencio tenemos que espiar algo que quiero saber cream:esta bien sr.tails tails y cream espian y de repente rompen un jarron tails:ups rompimos un jarron benson:he escuche algo ???:vamos van hacia arriba y descubren a cream y tails benson:he qienes son ustedes.ha de seguro son personas que quieren sabotear el parque tails:disculpa es quiero saber donde estoy y porque mi cuerpo y la de cream es diferente ???:estas en el parque mi nombre es mordecai ???:yo soy rigby el es skips,papaleta,musculoso y fantasmin tails:entiendo skips:tu eres de otro mundo verdad tails:com cream si musculoso:y como llegastes aqui tails:estaba en mi tornado X viajando en el espacio-tiempo cuando de repente la sombra llamada obscurio nos ataco y nos teletransporto papaleta:*feliz*ooo han viajado en el espacio de arriba tails:si rigby:y donde estan tus amigos tails:no lo se en el otro mundo sonic:ahhhaahh donde estoy joseph:sonic que bueno que estas bien sonic:si que es esto de repente una bola azul aparece joseph y sonic:*los equivan con spin dash*wwaaaa que fue eso una persona en una nube aparece ???:ups disculpa quienes son ustedes joseph:yo soy joseph the equidna sonic:y yo soy sonic the hedgehog ???:a perdon me llamo goku y de donde vienen sonic:yo soy de mobius joseph:y yo soy la linea alternativa de mobius goku:a bueno si quieren vayan a mi casa sonic:lo siento pero tenemos que cosas que hacer como buscar las emeralds universe que son diamantes en forma de esferas goku:te refieres a esto joseph:¿pero que? sonic:es una. joseph y sonic:¡emeralds universe! goku:toma sonic:gracias ahora tenemos que irnos joseph:hay sonic no seas asi porque no podemos ir a la casa de goku a descansar sonic:bueno es buena idea goku:vamos en nube voladora sonic:eh joseph y yo corremos muy rapido pero gracias joseph,sonic y goku van a la casa ???:tengo que seguir a sonic y ha ese equidna*lo sigue* que pasara en el capitulo 9 como estaran tails,cream,knuckles y amy rose que pasara con eggman y obscurio Personajes sonic the hedgehog mile 'tails' prower knuckles the equidna joseph the equidna ash ketchum Son guku benson mordecai rigby skips papaleta musculoso fantasmin(se cree)